The Wedding
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Ponyboy and Cheyenne are getting married and the whole gang is going crazy, helping getting ready for the wedding. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Outsiders" I do own the kids and their wives/girlfriends/fiancees (Except I don't own Two-Bit's wife) **

Darrel Curtis smiled at his six-year-old daughter, coming down the stairs.

"Daddy! I hate this!" Wednesday told him, plainly.

Darry's smile faded and he kneeled down to her height, brushing some of her black hair behind her ear. " What exactly do you hate, sweetie?"

"This dress! I don't wanna be a flower girl at Uncle Pony's wedding!" She told him, holding her stuffed puppy close.

Darry sighed and his wife came downstairs, "She tell you she hates the dress yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah she did, Kim." Darry said, standing up straight.

"I don't blame her. She looks weird in pink." Kim told him then turned to her young daughter, "Go change into one of your other dresses. I'll talk to Cheyenne about getting Charlie to be the flower girl instead."

"Yay! Tank you, mommy!" Wednesday said, happily, hugging her mother then running upstairs.

Darry put his arms around his wife, "You sure do know how to fix everything. As to me being clueless over here."

Kimberly rolled her dark green eyes and kissed his cheek. She just couldn't wait until this wedding was over and she got to get rid of Ponyboy and Cheyenne for a whole two weeks! What could be more awesome!?

"Hey sweetie, could you make me some coffee?" Kim asked him.

He smiled and kissed her nose before going into the kitchen, to make his wife some coffee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dallas Winston laid on the couch, pretending to be asleep just so his wife, Reyna, got the devil twins ready to go back to Tulsa for Pony's wedding.

He really didn't like the whole idea of a big wedding but he ain't gonna say anything to Ponyboy about it. He smiled in his "sleep" remembering his and Reyna's "wedding".

They had just gotten arrested for breaking-and-entering some socs house. Reyna was acting kinda weird the whole ride down to the station. When they we're in the jail cell Reyna told him, she was pregnant. They got married the next day in the station and the following week, they moved to New York.

"Dallas Raymond Winston, get up and control your damn kids!" Reyna yelled at him, holding Annabeth and Dallas Jr. apart.

Groaning, Dally sat up and his kids ran over to him and jumped on him.

"Daddy!" Annabeth yelled, hugging her father tightly. Dallas Jr. screamed and pulled his sister's blonde hair. Annabeth screamedand shoved him away; Dally Jr fell off the couch and started crying.

Reyna ran back into the living room and picked up her crying, son, "What happened?"

"Annie pushed me, mommy!" He told his mom, pointing at Annabeth, who was asleep next to her father, snoring and sucking her thumb.

Reyna sighed and carried Dally Jr. to his room, setting him down on his racecar bed. He completey forgot about his fall and began playing with his cars. His mom kissed his head and finished packing up enough clothes for the twins and Dallas and herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sodapop Curtis grinned at his five-year-old son, Steven, playing with his red truck, while he worked on their real truck.

"Soda! Is the truck fixed?" He wife, Lilly, asked him.

Sodapop looked at his son, who smiled, showing that he was missing his two front teeth.

"Dada almost done, mama!" Steve yelled, running inside to his mom.

Soda closed the hood of the truck not even ten minutes later and walked inside.

"Lilly! Truck's fixed!" Soda yelled.

Steve ran out of his room towards his father, screaming and clung to his father's leg.

"Yes little one, how can your daddy help you?" Soda asked him, grinning.

"Mommy! Her tryin' to put me in a old-man suit!"

Lilly ran out of Steve's room and threw her hands up, "I give up! I am never trying to put that boy in a tuxedo again! He can wear jeans and a T-shirt for all I care!"

Steve cheered and Lilly stormed off in the direction of her and Soda's room.

Sodapop looked down at his son and shook his head. What was he going to do with him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two-Bit Matthews had his arm around his wife, Angela, and their three month old baby girl, Katie, sitting on Two-Bit's lap. His eldest daughter, Charlie, sat in her "corner" of the living room, reading...well trying to read a book. He looked over at his sons, Mickey and Lucas, wrestling in the middle of the living room.

He looked at the clock, 6:40, it read. Rosemary and Johnny should be here by 7 to pick up Charlie. Angela got up and picked up Katie then walked upstairs. He knew she didn't like to be around when Rosie came by to get Charlie. He didn't blame her either. It had to be awkward seeing your husband with his ex-girlfriend and knowing they had a daughter together.

Charlie looked up from her book and ran to her room.

Two-bit frowned and looked out the window to see Johnny walking towards the door.

He got up off the couch just as Charlie ran back into the living room.

"I'm starting to think she is physic." He thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Johnny Cade went to knock on Two-Bit's door but Charlie opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"Dada!" Charlie squealed and holding onto Johnny.

Two-Bit stood in the doorway, "'Ey Johnny." He nodded and took a sip of beer.

"Hey Two-Bit." Johnny said, awkwardly.

Johnny still doesn't know how Two-Bit could be so fine with him dating his ex-girlfriend, cause he sure wouldn't be fine with it if one of his buddies was dating one of his ex-girls, especially if they had a child together...

"Dada! When is Uncle Dally comin'?" Charlie asked.

To be honest, he didn't even think Dally was coming but it would be a miracle if he did come.

Johnny carried Charlie back to the car and put her in the back, next to her sleeping younger half-sister, Amelia. Charlie smiled at her sister and kissed her forehead, "Hwi, sissy."

Johnny smiled and got into the drivers seat beside her pregnant girlfriend, Rosemary. She smiled at him then looked back at Charlie.

"Sweetie, did you learn anything while at daddy's?"

"Nope!" Charlie said, wanting to wake her sister up so they could play on the ride home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Steve Randle looked at his children. His daughter, Noelle, was trying to teach her younger brother, Stormy, how to color. Noelle handed Stormy another crayon but he just put it in his mouth, sucking on it. Steve bent over and took the crayon from Stormy and handed it back to Noelle, who squealed and crawled away from it. Stormy started crying and his father picked him up.

"Chelsea!" Steve called for his girlfriend. Sodapop kept telling Steve to propose to her since they have two children but they just don't want to get married right now.

Chelsea came into the kitchen, a strip of oil on her cheek, "Yeah?"

Steve held out Stormy and Chelsea walked over to him, taking the little toddler out of his hands.

"Oh, Steve, Ponyboy called and asked to see what time you were gonna stop by." Chelsea said, shifting Stormy to her hip.

Steve groaned, he still couldn't believe the kid was getting married before he was.

"I'll call him back and tell him I'll stop by after dinner. By the way, what's for dinner?" Steve said, rubbing his stomach.

Noelle stood up and shouted, throwing her hand up in the air and her head back "PIZZA!"

"There's your answer." Chelsea said, laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ponyboy watched his fiancee, Cheyenne, who was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her blonde curly hair.

"Babe, your hair looks fine. Now come to bed please." Pony begged her.

Cheyenne sighed and put her hairbrush down and turned to face him, smiling. Ponyboy patted the spot next to him on the bed.

She crawled into bed, next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Just think about it, this time in four days, we will be married and on our way to Athens for our honeymoon!" Ponyboy said, excitedly, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah." Cheyenne said, yawning, against Pony's chest.

Pony laughed and laid back, holding his fiancee, who was fast asleep.


End file.
